


Light the Candles, Burn the Sage

by hellian_rebellion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AAAAAA, M/M, Witch AU, Wow, i just need some green witch bo and like kuroo just dying inside, idk how many chapters there will be, idk what to tag, ohhotlamb you have ruined me thankie, short af first chapter, the second will be longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellian_rebellion/pseuds/hellian_rebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you need, a love spell? Charms to make your enemies ill? Contacting the dead?” The man looks around the room, curious wide eyes taking in the shop. He finally looks to Kuroo, and sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “I, uh, just moved down the street. I'm a green, and I was wonderin' if you guy's were hiring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Candles, Burn the Sage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like, a guilty pleasure to write. Thank u to ohhotlamb for the inspiration bc as an actual pagan and a horrible bokuroo shipper, I had to contribute to witch kuroo. Do yourself a favour and read Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls by ohhotlamb tho bc its the shit and this is kinda based around the verse its in.

It's only 20 minutes into his shift at Candlelight Cauldron when the clock's droning ticking finally sets him off. Kuroo slams the Grimore in his hands shut and groans. He stands up from the plush grey moon chair he had nested in, setting the worn black book down on one of the chests in the open area of the shop. He pads back behind the counter and grabs his phone and his speaker, setting it up on the worn, unpolished wood and turning on some of his 'shitty' rock music. He lets out a pleased hum and moves to step out behind the counter when the front door swings open, setting off the small, obnoxious halloween witch laugh.

Kuroo smiles warmly, looking up to the customer. “Hello, welcome to the Candlelight Cauldron, How may I assist you?” It's only when the person is at the counter that Kuroo gets a good look at them. He gulps. The man can't be much older than Kuroo, skin a soft milky colour with a ghost of freckles on the bridge of his nose. He has wide golden eyes and a small, thin, cute little button nose and pretty pale lips. His hair is gelled up into two loose peaks, and Kuroo guesses this guy must either be very bad at styling his hair normally (much like himself, who has horrible cowlicks and bed head he can't brush out) or is trying to look vaguely like an owl without looking like a lunatic. He looks like a non-user; dressed in a grey sweater and black jeans, white shoes matching his fluffy white scarf. Kuroo himself is in a red and black plaid shirt with a black sweater over it, a white goo pattern on the shoulders and collar, black jeans and shoes, a charm bag hanging on his neck with a trio of gemstones on their own little chains keeping it company.

Kuroo leans against the counter, gems clanking on the wood surface. “What do you need, a love spell? Charms to make your enemies ill? Contacting the dead?” The man looks around the room, curious wide eyes taking in the shop. He finally looks to Kuroo, and sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “I, uh, just moved down the street. I'm a green, and I was wonderin' if you guy's were hiring.” 

If they weren't hiring before, they sure as hell are now.


End file.
